Electronic mail has become one of our primary communication media. During a working day, a typical user may receive and send tens or even hundreds of emails. Email messages serve a wide range of purposes. For example, some email messages deal with business issues while some have to do with other aspects of our lives and may contain humor, opinions or personal information.
The ease of use of email tools may also be the source of occasional problems. With email it is very easy to reach our colleagues, customers or employers and to deliver content to a large number of recipients. However, it is also easy to send content by mistake. Even if a type of error has a low probability of occurring, because users typically send thousands of emails per year, that type of error is likely to occur at some point. In fact, most people have experienced at least a couple of times a confusing situation related to an error made in an email message. Some errors in email messages only cause minor embarrassment whilst others may damage the image of a company, the relationships between individuals, or lead to financial, legal or other types of damage.
The embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to implementations that solve any or all of the above noted disadvantages.